She Will Be Loved
by pixies114
Summary: Hermione and Ron fight and wants to feel loved for once. Song: She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5. Enjoy! Rated T for language


**Well, here's another Harry and Hermione story. I hope you like it. (A/N...The first part of the story through the first chorus is in Hermione's POV. The other part is in Harry's) ENJOY my songfic.**

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

"Ron, you're impossible!" I scream. Tears are falling down my face. I thought I could handle them better, but, but now I can't stop them. "Hermione what do you except me to think? Why were you walking the streets with that…..that bastard," Ron continued to scream at me.

The "bastard" he's referring to is my boss Rob. We were coming out from a meeting and he was nice enough to take me to my car since it was pouring down rain and I didn't have an umbrella. Ron however was coming out of the one store across from the building I work at. He saw us together and before Rob even got me across the street to where the car was parked, Ron grabbed me and threw me in my car and he drove me to his home. This brings us to where we are now; arguing over nonsense. As more tears fall down my cheeks, I continue to defend myself.

"Please Ron! I'm fucking 21 years old; I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anyone else to either. You need to stop getting so jealous over something that didn't and will never happen. He's my BOSS! And I intend to keep it that way!" As you probably figured out Ron was my boyfriend and has been for a long time, too long. Since we've been together, my life has been a living hell. He won't let me go anywhere without him and if I go out after work with friends he screams at me because he thinks I'm either cheating on him or trying to leave him out. I'm surprised he's okay with me living by myself in London.

"Hermione, I'm your boyfriend! You shouldn't be out roaming the streets with random guys!" I stared at him and replied, "Ron it's my boss! Don't you understand that yet? And I've already told you, he was walking me to my car because I didn't have an umbrella. THAT'S ALL!!" Is this honestly the man I thought I could possibly spend my life with? If it is, I don't want my life to be like this; a relationship full of nothing but screaming arguments. I'm about to do something I have a feeling I'll regret later. But, it has to be done if I want peace in my life for once.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT RON? IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME; FIGHTING WITH ME ABOUT STUPID THINGS AND NOT LETTING ME CONTROL MY OWN LIFE, THEN ITS OVER!" I scream. "YOU'RE SO IMMATURE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE BASTARD!"

Ron I could tell was both hurt and angry. He lifts his hands to touch my face but, I stop him. "Don't you DARE touch me," I scream. Ron again looked angry. "I'M IMMATURE? Look whose talking? You know what Hermione, IT IS OVER!" "FINE," I scream. "We Ron Weasley are done! I can't take it anymore!"

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I grabbed my coat and ran out to my car. As I began to drive it started to storm again. My tears begin to take over once more and I realized that driving was not the best thing to do in this condition. Between the rain pounding on my car and the tears running down my face I couldn't see a thing.

At the next light, I turned and parked in a near-by parking lot and lost it completely. I had nowhere to go and now I felt extremely alone. I didn't want to go home, however, I didn't want to just sit in a parking lot and cry for another four hours. But, I then remembered that there was one place that I could go where I wouldn't be judged or screamed at.

I wiped away most of the tears on my face, even though they were still flooding my eyes. I started the car and drove until I found the place I was looking for. I parked the car at a corner in front of my friend's flat. The rain was coming down harder now, but I didn't even bother trying to get out of it. I walked slowly up the steps to the front door of the flat and knocked weakly. I knew Harry would be there for me.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It was raining….again. Every time it rains I get stuck inside with nothing to do but lie around. I've been sitting for 2 hours straight watching dumb TV shows and falling asleep on and off on the couch.

While I was flipping through the channels, I heard someone knocking on my front door. It was a weak knock but I could still hear it. I had no idea why or who would be out in this storm but I was about to find out. When I opened the door, I couldn't do anything but stare. There was Hermione standing there, soaking wet, shivering, and crying. "Hermione are you okay? What happened to you?"

Hermione just looked at me for a couple seconds. Then, she just shook her head and ran into me. I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to cry. "Hermione come and sit down, you're shaking." I said leading her to the couch and grabbing a blanket from off a chair on the way. Once she sat down, I sat next to her and put the blanket and an arm around her shoulders hoping her shivering would stop. After a couple minutes she started to calm down and her trembling had stopped.

"Okay, Hermione, tell me what happened. Was it you and Ron? Did you two fight?" Hermione looked at me with tears still running from her eyes. She then started telling me her story. "Well, you know how Ron is a bit jealous sometimes right? And how he's over- protective of me all the time"? I nodded and she continued on with her story about how she was being walked to her car by her boss and Ron completely lost it.

"So anyway, after about an hour of yelling at each other I told him that if he was going to be like this all the time then, that's it we're done. I just couldn't take any more if these useless fights. Then he called me immature and I called him a bastard, and he said that we were over and that's when I left. I'm sorry that I bothered you but I had nowhere else to go and I didn't want to be by myself."

I stared at Hermione for a few minutes. She seemed so miserable, so… not Hermione. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her still damp hair while she cried into my shoulder. "It's going to be okay," I told her. "You'll get through this, and I'm always here when you need me. You're my best friend. Remember, you can always come here. You won't be judged or yelled at here. You'll be loved and that's something you need right now." Hermione pulled away from me and smiled.

"Thanks Harry, for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled at her and she pulled me into another hug and we sat like that for a long time.

As Hermione was in the comfort of her friends arms, she realized then that she was finally loved.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And She will be loved

**I hope you enjoyed that. Remember, reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!!! You may review starting.......now**


End file.
